Blaxe
This is the article for the Nobody '''Blaxe'. If you are looking for their whole being, see here: Abel'' Blaxe (pronounced 'Blakes') is number fourty-seven in Organization Eternal. He's a rather calm and quiet Nobody, but at times can be a bit agressive and unstable. He tends to stay by himself, his puppets his only source of comfort. He is known as The Marionette of Insanity. Story Abel : Abel was a simple man who lived in Wonderland. He spent his entire life on the world, never questioning who he was or where he came from. All he knew was that he liked puppets. He would spend his days making puppets of all shapes and sizes, putting on little plays for the inhabitants of Wonderland. Once or twice he played for the Queen of Hearts herself, a great honor. He had a special puppet of his own named Masquerade. It was a blank puppet with just a beaked mask, a feathery hat, and a cape. It moved on it's own and often sat on Abel's shoulder or performed in his little plays Abel had fallen in love with another inhabitant of Wonderland, Jacky, but those feelings were not returned. Jacky had chosen another person to love. This left Abel heartbroken and he locked himself in his little home for days, dwelling over all his flaws and constantly telling himself why he wasn't good enough for Jacky. Insanity slowly took over his mind. Days later, a small, unknown, fan had given Abel a rather odd puppet. It had no strings, one painted red eye, one yellow glass eye, one arm, and a twisted grin painted on it's mouth, crudely made wooden wings and a funny symbol painted on it's chest. Abel, being a sliver short of a full moon, thought it was the cutest thing ever. It lifted his spirits a little but not enough. He noticed that the little puppet was growing bigger, and that Masq was missing. He didn't dwell on it though. Wonderland was a strange place so a growing puppet was no concern, and Masq always ran off. The new puppet seemed more eager to listen to his words anyway. One night after a small dispute with Jacky, Abel had stolen the ring, knowing that they were so upset they wouldn't notice until the next day. He turned his back to go to his house when he heard a scream. He turned around and saw a dark figure leaping upon Jacky, stealing her heart. He tried to run to help her, but was stopped as a wooden clawed hand shot into his own chest. The last thing he saw was a single yellow eye before it all went dark. Becoming the Nobody When he first became a Nobody, Blaxe was very confused at what happened. He could remember quite a few things, but the people in his memories had no faces and no names. The only thing he remembered was the name of a puppet that was close to him, but he didn't know what the puppet looked like. As he looked around the dark and twisted woods of Wonderland he came accross a rather curious looking marionette. It had no strings, one painted eye, one glass eye, one arm, crudely made wooden wings, and a twisted grin painted on it's mouth. A strange symbol was painted on it's chest. Blaxe for some reason felt close to the puppet for some odd reason and gave it the name Masq. He feels like the puppet helps him cope for the loss of a friend. Personality At a first glance, Blaxe seems like a very dull Nobody. He is. Mostly. He likes to keep to himself and will often leave a room if there are too many people. He spaces out when there is nothing going on and when he doesn't like someone he'll speak to them in riddles. He does show affection for a few of his puppets, especially Masq. He gets annoyed by most people but there are a few that he will some what open up to. It has also been noted that Blaxe has the potention to be an abusive person, especially when one sees how he treats his 'lover'. There are times when he doesn't act like a soul-less doll and he will be somewhat affectionette, but these don't last long and soon he goes back to being distant. Blaxe is touchy on some subjects. He doesn't like to hear people insult his puppets or insult him. If his anger rises, there is a chance he'll snap. Once he snaps his personality does a complete 180. He become violent, unstable, cold, and rather cruel. It does not matter if you were his friend, once he's like this he will hurt anyone in his path to get to the person or thing that had angered him in the first place. When fighting, Blaxe reaches a similar mood to his anger, but in more control. He goes into fits of giggles when he or his opponent gets hurt and treats the entire fight like a game. He also has a sadistic streak. Blaxe has quite a few likes and dislikes, just like any other person. He is, obviously, fond of puppets and dolls in general. Tea is a favorite drink of his and he rarely goes a day without drinking at least three cups. Any mentions of Wonderland will perk him up from whatever mood he's in, or anything involving the out doors, as he lived out in the woods of Wonderland. He is also rather fond of white chocolate. Blaxe becomes jealous rather easily. If he is dating someone, that person is his and his alone. He does not like to share what is his and will let people know when he is jealous or upset reguarding those situations. He'll then mope for a few minutes and/or just leave the room, since he does not want to get too angered by it. He cannot stand people who call him a child, when he is clearly an adult, though he does have childish tendencies. He also gets a little twitchy (and sick) when he sees people eating meat, since he's a vegitarian. He has an internal conflict on Masq. He's fond of the puppet but he can't stand it as well. Blaxe hates and fears most women. Something about females makes him uncomfortable, it could have something to do with him being homosexual. Weapon and Abilities Weapon Blaxe's weapon is a Puppeteer's Wand. It has a basic cross-like construction and is mostly made out of wood, oak to be exact. It has four blades that are similiar to his hair color. The blades are what he relies on most during fighting if his puppets are not used. On the wood there are four gems (red, orange, blue, green). The purpose of these gems are to inhance his ability with magic, but he doesn't use magic so for now they serve no real purpose. There are also long, flexible, wires at each point of his weapon. He uses these to summon puppets, bind, strangle, and even cut his opponents. At times these strings get in they way, but he doesn't want to remove them. Element Not your typical element, Blaxe controls pupppets. He can make puppets appear at the end of the strings of his weapon and they'll break from the strings and move on their own. Unlike the puppets he makes in his spare time, these puppets normally have no distinguishing features. At the most they will maybe have what looks to be painted on eyes and mouths. They appear to have a human-ish body, with sharper fingers and long lanky limbs. The puppets are very weak to fire though since they are made of wood. The movement of these puppets is sometimes jerky, either because of the strein on Blaxe, or because of the lack of intellegence. The puppets will often immediatly attack whatever's in front of them, foe or not, and cling, scratch, and (if they have a mouth) bite. They aren't very bright and can't do much unless Blaxe tells them too. Often they will die on their own not long after they are made or Masq will destroy them. The puppets are also very weak to physical blows and can easily be cracked or shattered if hit in the right spot. Fighting Style Blaxe prefers to let his puppets do most of the fighting if he's not into the battle, or if he thinks his opponent is not worth his time. However once he gets a certain momentum, it's hard to stop him. He'll run all around the battle field at near top spped, hoping to confuse the thing/person he is fighting. Often times, another puppet will join him, running in different patterns. Once the person is confused, or at least dizzy, he will strike, lashing out and aiming at whatever he can hit. He does not fight fair and will not abide by normal rules unless they are said to him before the fight. His puppets will also fight with him, clawing or biting the enemy. Sometimes the puppets will cling to the foe and Blaxe will use the wires on his weapon and immobile them, while holding a blade close to the neck or any other weak point in a teasing, but still threatening, manner. Because of Blaxe's personality switch and fast movements in his attacks, he can really only focus on one enemy at a time. The puppets that are attacking the enemies he is not focused on are extremely weaker than the ones that are with him at that exact moment. He also can't react to quickly to multiple attacks in a row. Another major flaw/weakness for Blaxe is the fact that when he is fighting out of anger or sadness (or pure insanity), that his Heartless puppet, Masquerade, seems to be always nearby. The puppets arms move in the same directions that Blaxe's do when he moves his weapon or summons a puppet. It appears that Masq is controlling Blaxe, but then again the puppet could just be messing with the minds of others. No one is sure. Masq will never actually fight with or for Blaxe, unless Blaxe is in extreme danger. Relationships Masq The full name of this puppet is "Masquerade". This Heartless puppet is Blaxe's best friend, in a way. The puppet is often seen with Blaxe, it's one arm wrapped around his neck. If Blaxe is not with him, then Masq tends to stay in Blaxe's room, destroying any of the other puppets Blaxe has made. Blaxe either does not know or does not remember that Masq is the Heartless that took his heart in Wonderland. Recently, Masq has been repaired by Blaxe. Blaxe often worries about Masq, afraid someone will destroy it for being a Heartless, yet at the same time he wants to destroy it himself.. Masq seems to have a hold over Blaxe's mind and actions. Recently Masq has taken up to hurting Blaxe, usually be scratching him or trying to choke him. To those that understand the heartless, they know that he is trying to break him. Naxir When they first met, Blaxe could not stand Naxir. He would often hit the boy for getting too close, since Naxir was so fond of hugging other people. As time passed, Blaxe and Naxir became friends and he tolerated all the hugs. There was at one point that Blaxe got very angry with Naxir, due to a little pantsing incident with Xeros, and he became depressed after trying to force Naxir to apologize. Due to some miracle, the two ended up together. Blaxe cared for Naxir but after more than one break up, Naxir finally put an end to the relationship. This infurated Blaxe and even though thinsg have been 'mended', he still cannot stand to be civil towards Naxir. It is not the boy's fault, but Blaxe still feels betrayed and angry that he can't let go of his own feelings. Niox Niox is one of the few girls that Blaxe can stand to be around. Mainly because she is also from Wonderland and shares his fondness for tea. To him, she is a close friend but at the same time he doesn't want to be too close. He is not too attached and is prepared to abandon her friendship should the time call for it. Noxthajan One of Blaxe's first aquaintences. He admired the higher ranked Nobody and would often only speak if he was around. He hasn't seen Noxthajan in a long time and now doesn't need to rely on him to voice what he wants to say. Gallery Blaxe_and_Masq_by_TheAngelOfMemories.jpg|Fanart of Blaxe and Masq, done by TheAngelofMemories on DeviantART I_____You_by_NobodyPowersNothing.jpg|Fanart of Blaxe and Naxir Trivia See Also Abel Masq Naxir Masquerade Category:Eternalites